Share
by OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles
Summary: In a backstreet club in Austria, Arthur and Eames share a cigarette.


**Share**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inception or the characters

Warning: M/M pairing, smoking

Pairing: Arthur/Eames

Rating: M

Notes: Music inspiration for this story came from Parov Stelar. In general I don't like smoking at all and I wouldn't normally write Arthur and Eames smoking, but the idea stuck so I wanted to write it.

FFnet is censoring my stories. To read the uncensored version of this story, read here: **archiveofourown(dot-org)/works/664581**

Summary: In a backstreet club in Austria, Arthur and Eames share a cigarette.

* * *

Arthur settled on a lonely stool by the bar. The club was crowded and loud, House music blaring and controlling heartbeats. Bodies moved together on the dance floor and the air was thick with smoke, turning the flashing ceiling lights into a haze. Further down the bar Arthur could see a few people sitting and chatting, but Arthur had a few stools on either side of him free. He caught the attention of the nearest barman and ordered a scotch on the rocks.

His first drink vanished quickly and as he was handed his second Arthur reached into the pockets of his tailored pants. In one hand was a small carton of flavoured cigarettes and in the other was a silver lighter. Arthur extracted one cigarette and slid it between his lips, holding it steady as he lit it and returned both the carton and lighter to their rightful pockets. Then he rested his elbows on the bar and held the cigarette between two fingers. Arthur took two quick breaths and blew the air back out, avoiding the tip of the paper, and then he took a long, deep drag.

Arthur's eyes drifted closed at the first drag. The smoke caught at the back of his throat for a second and then Arthur felt a fresh burn in his lungs. He held the smoke there for a few seconds and then released it slowly. As the light-headedness wound around him Arthur watched the smoke curling in the air and fading in front of him.

He brought the cigarette back to his lips but right before he could take another drag he felt another set of fingers pluck the cigarette from him. Arthur turned and watched as Eames sat smoothly on the stool beside him. Eames brought the cigarette to his lips and breathed in, and Arthur watched those plump lips suck right where Arthur's lips had been one moment prior.

When Eames was done with his drag he held the cigarette out to Arthur in offering, a curious smile on his lips. "I didn't know you smoked."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Arthur said as he took the cigarette back between his fingers. He considered it for a second, his hazy mind leaving him trapped with the image of Eames sucking on his cigarette. Arthur paused for a moment and picked up his glass of scotch, welcoming the warmer burn of alcohol. And then he returned the cigarette to his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he breathed in deeply. He was very aware of Eames' eyes on him.

Eames held out a hand but Arthur ignored it, not relinquishing his cigarette again. Eames gave a practiced pout. "Aren't you going to share?"

To make a point, Arthur didn't pull the cigarette from his lips. He was feeling bold though, the heat of the alcohol and the chill of the cigarette mixing into an intoxicating cocktail inside him. So after Arthur breathed in his next lungful of smoke he held it and leaned closer, lips pursed. His eyes flicked from Eames' widening eyes to his lips, which twitched and parted for him as Arthur blew smoke into his mouth.

Their lips barely brushed and Arthur knew it was a waste of smoke without properly sealing their lips together but he didn't mind; judging by Eames' dazed look when Arthur pulled back, Arthur's intentions had been made clear. Eames' eyes were dark and when they glanced down to Arthur's lips, Arthur gave him a smug smile before he held out the cigarette in offering.

Eames was such a flirt by nature. The problem was that he never followed through. The last time they had been together Arthur thought Eames was going to pin him to a wall of the train station where they had parted ways after a job. Instead Eames had allowed his hand to linger on Arthur's shoulder while he smiled nervously, wished him well, and strode away. It was a shame, really; Arthur wouldn't have minded the wall.

Eames was a beautiful man but what was better was that he was smart, sharp. Arthur liked his partners to match him and challenge him; he wouldn't drag anyone along with him just because they were a pretty face. He hadn't found anyone recently who interested him as much as Eames did, but the Forger was too much bravado and not enough real courage. Perhaps Arthur could change that tonight.

Arthur took in another drag when Eames handed the cigarette back, both of them turning to fully face the bar. "Why are you here?"

"Someone hired me to spy on you," Eames told him. "Al Rainer, if you know the name." Arthur hummed to indicate that it sounded familiar. "He's against the back wall watching my _technique_." Eames' voice was unimpressed.

Arthur didn't bother turning around to look. He only indulged his paranoia enough to casually slip a hand into the breast pocket of his waistcoat for a second, feeling the red die there. _Reality_. Calming again, Arthur reached for his scotch and polished it off. "Who hires an acquaintance of the mark to spy on them?" Arthur's lips twitched with amusement.

Eames' smirk was less subtle. "Someone who doesn't know how to do their homework."

Arthur laughed shortly. "They might as well have hired me to spy on myself. At least I could have taught them something." Arthur tapped some ash into the ashtray and breathed in more smoke before handing off the shrinking cigarette. "Information or forgery?"

Eames took his own drag and handed the cigarette back. "Both."

Arthur glanced at Eames out of the corner of his eye. "I'd skin you."

"I know."

Now Arthur's eyebrows furrowed together in slight confusion. "Then why are you telling me?"

Eames shrugged lightly. "Because I like you more than him."

"We've only worked three jobs together," Arthur reminded him.

"They were good jobs," Eames said simply.

Arthur looked away and returned the cigarette to his lips. He finished the cigarette off and stubbed it in the ashtray. He considered pulling out another cigarette but instead motioned for the barman, seeking a third drink. "So what are you planning to do?"

"Proposition you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

They both ordered a drink and as the barman slid their glasses of amber liquid to them, Eames spoke. "Give me enough information to convince him that I've succeeded and I'll figure out what he has planned. Then I'll leave. There's no Forger as good as me, let alone someone who could get close enough to learn how to forge you; he'll be stuck."

Arthur was silent for a minute, contemplating as he sipped his drink. Eames appeared calm beside Arthur, waiting for a decision, but Arthur could see the way Eames' fingers drummed against his own sweating glass with nerves. "Or you could just leave the country with me. I'm flying out tomorrow morning."

Eames sent Arthur a confused look. "Aren't you curious to know what Rainer has planned?"

"Yes," Arthur said. "But I'll just do my own research once I'm out of the country. Like you said, without you he'll be stuck so it won't be hard to figure out his plan and then decommission him by getting him caught up in the law."

Eames chuckled. "Remind me to not piss you off."

Arthur's smile was dangerous. "You don't need reminding."

Eames' smile was softer. "I could meet you at the airport."

Arthur tapped his fingers rhythmically against the polished bar top. He was taking a risk but he wasn't a man who enjoyed being teased. "Or you could come to my hotel with me."

Eames choked on his drink and set the glass down quickly, his face flushed red. Arthur met Eames' shocked look calmly, not allowing himself to be embarrassed. Eames had been flirting with him since the moment they met and he had succeeded; Arthur was interested. If it had been nothing but flirting then Arthur could shrug it off and continue on. But if it had been more, then Arthur was willing to be bold enough for both of them.

"Arthur..." Eames hedged, fidgeting.

"Don't lie. We both know you've been flirting," Arthur cut him off. "If you're not interested, that's fine—"

"I'm interested!" Eames's rushed words tumbled out of his mouth and Eames' face blushed a darker red. "I just..." Eames huffed. "I want it to be more than one night."

Arthur was genuinely surprised when his eyes met Eames' own. He had never considered the possibility that Eames' interests went beyond immediate pleasure; Eames seemed too flighty for commitment. The idea was intriguing though, and Arthur wondered what it would be like to be with Eames long term. There would either be fireworks or explosions but Arthur decided it seemed worth it to try.

He finished off his third drink and set the glass precisely on the polished wood. The pad of his finger dragged across the wet glass rim as he watched Eames finish off his own drink. Their stare didn't break. When they were both done Arthur pulled out his wallet and set the right number of bills on the bar. "Will Rainer suspect anything if we leave together?"

"He'll assume I got you drunk and I'm taking you back to your hotel to take advantage of you and get more information out of you," Eames said, regaining his calm composure.

"Is that what you're doing?" Arthur's eyes roamed over Eames' face, searching for a lie that hadn't been there for their entire conversation.

"Have I asked you a single question that made you concerned about giving away information?" Eames asked him. Arthur shook his head. Eames winked. "The rest is up in the air."

"Lucky for you I'm not drunk enough for you to take advantage of me," Arthur said as he stood from the bar stool. His skin was warm but his mind was mostly clear. Still, he allowed Eames to rest a hand on his lower back and lead him towards the club exit. When Arthur leaned against Eames slightly it wasn't for show.

It was summertime and the air outside was warm and inviting. Arthur rolled his sleeves a little further up his arms and climbed into the nearest taxi after Eames, giving the address for his hotel. They were silent in the taxi but there was an eager energy buzzing between them, electric and setting Arthur on fire each time his eyes met Eames'. He was relieved when they reached the hotel and stepped into the elevator, Arthur leading the way down the hall to his room.

Once the door was closed behind him and the locks slid in place Arthur pulled out and lit a second cigarette, calming his nerves. Eames whistled as he glanced around Arthur's room and then flopped down onto the large couch. Eames beckoned him closer and Arthur approached after toeing off his shoes.

He straddled Eames' thighs, knees hooking against Eames' hips. Immediately Eames reached forward and tugged up Arthur's waistcoat and pulled his shirt from his pants, his hands smoothing over Arthur's bare waist a moment later. One of Arthur's hands held Eames' neck, palm against his racing heartbeat and fingers digging into the short hairs at the back of Eames' head. Arthur's other hand was occupied with the cigarette, which he brought to his lips.

Arthur took his first long drag and held it. This time he sealed his lips solidly to Eames' own, parting them with his tongue as he blew air into Eames' mouth. Eames moaned and took it all in, and Arthur could feel Eames' throat constricting as he breathed and swallowed. Arthur pulled away and let Eames take the cigarette. When Eames dragged him in for a harsher kiss, blowing warm smoke into his mouth in return, Arthur rolled his hips forward in pleasure.

They continued like that as the cigarette quickly burned away, each of their drags deep and greedy. Finally the cigarette was a stub and Arthur reached behind him to extinguish it in the ashtray on the coffee table. He wasn't given much time before Eames was pulling him back, their chests and clothed erections flush together. They paused long enough to catch their breath, and then the frenzy began.

Clothing was torn off as their lips reconnected, Arthur sucking and nibbling at Eames' swollen lips while Eames held Arthur's hips and dragged him forward in a heated rhythm, Arthur rocking in Eames' lap as Eames' hand snuck down. On a particularly hard thrust Arthur broke away from Eames' mouth with a gasp, his head thrown back as he clutched at Eames' shoulders and rocked.

Arthur caught Eames' lips and kissed him hard and deep, bruising their mouths as he slid his tongue into Eames' mouth. Their kiss continued until Arthur's lungs were screaming for air. Arthur only allowed himself a few minutes to breathe deeply before his lips descended to the spirals of ink he could see on Eames' sweaty skin, exploring and teasing each line and curl of ink with his tongue.

Eames thrust up more demandingly at that, pushing their bodies so close together that Arthur could only wrap his arms around Eames' shoulders and grind against Eames. Arthur pressed his face against Eames' neck and clenched his eyes closed, panting and focused on the sensation of heat filling him, pressure building. And with a quiet shout Arthur fell over the edge with Eames following right behind.

It took Arthur a long time for his body to finally calm down and when he did he fell forward, dead weight against Eames. They were both breathing harshly and Arthur shivered when Eames moved his hand back to Arthur's hip. Arthur lifted his head and found Eames leaning back against the couch, looking boneless and sated.

The sight made Arthur smile, warm affection bubbling up inside him. Arthur didn't fight it. Instead he kissed Eames softly, trying to reassure him into believing that Arthur hadn't just ignored Eames' comment about wanting more than one night. Arthur was still a little nervous about the idea but he was willing to try.

Eames seemed to notice the care in Arthur's kiss and responded in kind, lips soft and warm as their mouths slotted together. At the same time Eames brushed his fingers across Arthur's back, tracing circles into his skin, and Arthur slid his fingers into Eames' hair to stroke soothingly. Arthur considered the possibility of staying on the couch for a while – maybe even long enough for round two – but the air conditioner was too cold on his bare skin and Arthur pulled away regretfully.

Eames tried to pull him back down and Arthur kissed him lightly before continuing to stand. "Let's shower and then sleep," Arthur suggested. "We have an early flight." He hesitated, wanting badly to stay in Eames' warm embrace, and then walked towards the hotel phone. "You can get in the shower. I'm just going to call the airport to book your ticket."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Eames asked, standing from the couch and looking a little anxious.

Arthur paused beside the couch, offering another reassuring smile. "If I minded then you wouldn't be here," he promised.

Eames' nerves melted away into a relieved smile. Arthur watched in amusement as Eames approached him, gorgeous body on display for Arthur's pleasure and Eames' own eyes roaming over Arthur's nakedness. "Alright, then you can book my ticket after," Eames said, grinning. "I refuse to shower without you."

Seeing no reason to argue, Arthur turned back to fully face Eames. He stepped forward and looped an arm around Eames' shoulders, kissing him easily, and then trailed his hand down Eames' arm to take his hand. He laced their fingers together and as their eyes met Arthur began pulling Eames backwards towards the bathroom, a smile on both of their lips.

* * *

****A/N: For the uncensored version of this story, read here: **archiveofourown(dot-org)/works/664581**

**My Tumblr: ****onewhositswiththeturtles(dot-tumblr-dot-com)**


End file.
